Connection To Love
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: Greg is in trouble...again!


**Title:** Connection to Love!

**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**Beta:** Lolly4Holly

**Parings:** Nick/Greg

**A/N:** I do not own any of the CSI characters. Wish I did. This is a short fanfic that popped into my head hope you like! Oh and thank you Lolly4Holly for helping on picking a title

**Description:** Greg is in trouble...again!

* * *

It was close to 1am when the team arrived at the crime scene of a shooting of a family. The whole team were called in to respond as usual to solve the mystery of the case. Grissom walked onto the lawn of the house with Catherine beside him, Warrick was standing close to Sara with Nick and Greg behind them. A crowd gathered behind the police tape being nosy as usual. They walked up to Brass who was already taking statements and greeted them.

"Thanks for coming! A family of three was shot and killed in their rooms." Brass informed them. Grissom nodded and followed Brass into the house.

"Who found them?" Grissom asked.

"The sister over there came over to the house when she had arrived in Vegas. When she got here she found the door opened so she went in and found them like this that's when she called 911." Brass explained. Grissom nodded again then turned to the others.

"Alright! Warrick, you and Sara work the living room, Catherine, you and I work the bedrooms. Nick, you and Greg work the kitchen! Let's get to work." Grissom commanded. They nodded and got to work.

Nick was thrilled to be working with Greg tonight by himself. He had fallen in love with Greg from the moment he first met him, but he was too afraid to tell him so he kept it to himself. He smiled when Greg had caught him looking at him. Greg smiled back then they turned their heads and continued to work.

Greg couldn't believe he got to be alone with Nick, the one person he dreamed about, the one person who invaded his fantasies. He had been in love with Nick from the first time he had met him, but he was too afraid to tell him for fear of ruining their friendship so like Nick he kept his feelings for him a secret. Greg smiled when he caught Nick looking at him with that adorable smile then turned his head and got to work.

!

Catherine was in the master bedroom with Grissom snapping her photos. She picked up an object laying it out on the floor so she could snap a picture of it for later use. She and Grissom hadn't talked since they got to the bedroom; suddenly she turned her attention to him with a confused look on her face.

"Griss! I don't understand why you paired Nick and Greg up, I mean you usually pair Warrick and Nick then it's usually me and Sara and then you and Greg so I don't understand why you switched it this time." Catherine said confused.

"Catherine let me explain something to you! When one chemistry is attracted to another, it's sometimes important to pair them up." Grissom said causing further confusion on Catherine's part. "Oh for heaven's sake! Nick is in love with Greg! Greg is in love with Nick, so I paired them up so they could tell each other how they felt." Grissom said clearing it up for Catherine she stared in shock.

"What? Are you serious?" Catherine asked, Grissom nodded.

"Yes! Haven't you noticed the flirting between them? The touching? The looks? And the way they always blush around each other?" Grissom asked.

She shook her head. "No! I haven't." Grissom sighed.

"Catherine, Catherine, Catherine! I am surprised at you, here you are suppose to be a level 3 CSI, a good investigator and yet you couldn't see this right in front of your face! I mean they make it so obvious that anyone could see!" Grissom said. She looked at him then it clicked she began to smirk at him then to herself.

"Oh my gosh! You're right how could I have not seen it? I mean I saw the flirting, the looks and the touches, but I always thought that was how they were! Wow how could I have missed this?" Catherine said with a chuckle. Grissom nodded then they got back to work.

!

Warrick and Sara were in the living room doing their jobs. Warrick was busy snapping photos as Sara was busy dusting for prints and blood, anything they could find to help them in their case when she suddenly spoke up causing Warrick to jump a little.

"I don't get why Grissom paired Nick and Greg up instead of you and Nick." Sara mumbled to herself, which Warrick happened to catch.

"Why did Grissom do what?" Warrick asked, looking up as she looked up and blushed a little.

"Oh I was just wondering why Griss paired Nick and Greg up instead of you and Nick." Sara said.

"Oh! Well that's simple Sara because Nick and Greg love each other so Grissom paired them up in hopes they would confess to each other." Warrick said drawing a gasp from Sara in the process.

"What? Are you serious?" Sara asked surprised. Warrick nodded. "And how would you know Warrick?" Sara asked suspiciously.

"Because I noticed the flirting, the touching and the looks." Warrick stated.

"Holy fucking shit! How did I miss that?" Sara asked with a smirk because now that she thought about it she did notice them too. They have been way too obvious, but how she missed it was beyond her.

"I don't know, but you should pay attention to things like this more often." Warrick said with a smile then got back to work.

They gathered up all the evidence they could find and after placing everything into the back of the Denali they headed back to the lab. Once they arrived Grissom parked the car, got out with the others towing behind grabbing the evidence then headed inside. They placed everything on the layout table separating them all. Greg let out a yawn trying to cover it before he got to work only to have Grissom stop him before he did anything.

"Greg! Go home! You have worked more hours than us put together. Go home and get some rest." Grissom said firmly. Greg looked at him then to the others who nodded in agreement as did Nick so he got up and left. The others got back to work.

!

Greg arrived home shortly after Grissom had told him to go. He got out of his vehicle and walked up to his apartment, he fished out his keys, unlocked the door and stepped inside closing the door behind him. He turned to lock the door, but he never had a chance because he was taken by surprise when the door came busting open knocking him out cold.

!

Grissom sat with the evidence while the others went for coffee, no sooner then they left they returned with an extra cup for Grissom who took it gratefully then they got back to work.

!

Greg awoke with a pounding headache he felt blood on the side of his head so he knew he had to have been wounded. He tried to move his hands, but found that not only were his hands bounded so were his feet. He looked around and found himself tied to an alter. He didn't understand what was going on, but he was scared shitless. Then he heard chanting. He looked over only to see at least 6 guys in hoods standing around him while one stood above him.

"Welcome! I'm glad you're awake." The leader said to Greg, sending a shiver down his spine.

"W-Who are you?" Greg asked with a shaky voice.

"You can call me Malick! In a few hours you will be sacrificed to the great spirit of the underworld." Malick said. He then turned and took out what appeared to be a dagger with a dragon at the very bottom of the handle.

When Greg saw the dagger he started to struggle. He wanted to get free, but he was tied down so tight that it was starting to hurt his wrists and there was no way he could get free. Malick brought the dagger up and started chanting words Greg couldn't understand.

"Please don't do this! Please no." Greg begged through his tears that were now showing he was frightened beyond anything then he started screaming. "HELP! HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE HELP! NICKY!" Malick put the dagger back down beside Greg then walked off.

!

Nick snapped his head up from what he was doing dropping everything in his hands and stared off blinking a few times. His sudden behavior caught Warrick's attention as he looked at his best friend worry.

"Um... Nick? You ok man?" Warrick asked causing everyone else in the room to look up and over at Nick.

Suddenly Nick rushed out of the room the others on his heels every step of the way as he went straight for the A/V lab as he entered in a rush catching Archie's attention at it.

"Archie I need ya' to do me a favor, please?" Nick said. Archie nodded.

"Ok what's up Nick?" Archie asked.

"I need you to track Greg's cell for me, please?" Nick asked this caused everyone to stare in confusion.

"Um Nick? Why do you need to track Greg? He's home remember?" Sara stated. He turned and looked at her.

"No Sara. I don't think he is!" Nick said.

"What do you mean Nick?" Catherine asked.

"Well I know this is goin' to sound crazy, but..."

"Nick! I got it! He's at wolf creek north of here." Archie said.

Nick said his thanks and rushed out again with the others behind him as he exited the building. He called Brass and told him to meet them at wolf creek with some officers. He didn't understand why, but said he would. Warrick was starting to get more and more worried as they drove for wolf creek.

"Nick man, what the hell is going on with you?" Warrick asked panicky as Nick drove towards wolf creek.

"Like I was sayin' you might think this was crazy, but my momma always told me that if you truly love someone the love becomes so great that sometimes you develop a connection with that person and you can tell or feel whenever that person is in trouble." Nick explained.

"Like now!" Grissom said as he connected it.

"Yes like now! I feel that Greg is in some serious trouble and I feel I need to rescue him...I..." Nick stopped for a moment and took a deep breath "I love him! I love him so much that I couldn't even think about loving anyone else." Nick said.

"We know you love him Nick! Grissom and I figured it out a long time ago! Catherine and Sara were oblivious to it at first, but we explained it to them at the crime scene when they asked why Griss paired you guys up instead of us." Warrick stated with a smirk Grissom smiled beside Nick.

"And you guys are ok with it?" Nick asked fearing the worst.

"Of course we are Nick! We're your friends." Sara said reassuring him with a smile. Nick looked at her then turned his eyes back to the road and smiled through his tears.

"No! You guys aren't my friends." Nick started Sara opened her mouth, but Nick shushed her long enough to finish his sentence. "You're more than my friends. You became like a family to me! Grissom you became like a father to me teachin' me things I never knew. Warrick you're my best friend, but your more like a brother to me and Sara you and Catherine became like sisters to me and I am so glad you believe me! Thank you." Nick stated proudly causing everyone in the Denali to well up in tears.

"Oh Nicky! Of course we believe you! And I am so glad you think of us as your family that's how we see and think of you and Greg! Now let's go to wolf creek." Catherine proudly declared, every one nodded.

It wasn't long before they pulled up to the outskirts of wolf creek. Brass and his team behind them. They walked up to each other and formed a circle. "Ok this better not be some wild goose chase." Brass said.

"No Brass it's not! Greg is in trouble and we need to find him so please just trust us." Catherine said. Brass looked at her then nodded.

"Ok lets go." With that they took off through the woods.

!

Malick returned as his so called 'followers' gathered around Greg as he stepped up the steps beside him. They began to chant those words again in some language that he didn't understand. Malick looked down at Greg seeing the frightened look on his face that caused him to smirk then he ripped his shirt down the middle exposing Greg's chest and stomach. He pushed his shirt aside as he sprinkled some kind of oil onto his skin. Greg squirmed trying to get free as they continued chanting.

!

Nick suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. The others stopping behind him. He looked around his ears picking up something he couldn't quite figure out.

"Nick? What is it?" Sara asked.

"Shhhh listen." Nick stated they all listened and sure enough they heard it too.

"Sounds like chanting." Warrick said, they nodded.

"Yeah and it's coming from that direction." Brass said pointing so they all headed that way.

They came closer to the chanting and stopped dead in their tracks as they came upon some kind of ritual. They couldn't see what was going on because of the people standing in the way, but by the looks of it they were getting ready to sacrifice something. Then the leader spoke.

"Oh great spirit of the underworld we offer you this sacrifice to you in hopes that you will continue to guide us and protect us." Malick yelled then he grabbed the dagger lifting it up in the air.

Greg stared at the dagger as tears were beginning to flow he didn't want to die. He wanted to live, but he couldn't get free so he did the only thing he could think of and that was to beg.

"No Please! Please don't do this! Let me go." Greg begged through his tears then Malick gagged him shutting him up quickly.

Nick heard his voice as well as the others. They looked at each other than to Brass who nodded in shock. He didn't know how they knew Greg would be in trouble, but somehow they did so he didn't argue with them. They drew their guns at the ready as Malick's voice yelled out once again.

"Oh great spirit here is the blood of this virgin. Please except it on our behalf." He brought the dagger down, but he didn't get far for he was stopped when a loud gunshot echoed through the air.

Malick felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He dropped the dagger on the ground as he stumbled backwards that's when Greg heard the familiar voice yell out.

"LVPD! Everyone down on the ground NOW!" Brass shouted as they all hit the floor.

Greg let out a sigh of relief it was good to hear Brass.

He looked over to see Brass and his team cuffing everyone along with...Grissom? No way Grissom? And Sara? Along with Warrick, Catherine and...Nick? But how did they find him? He didn't understand. He turned his head and looked up. He felt his tears of relief he was happy to see them then suddenly he felt the ropes loosen, he looked over only to see Nick untying the bands around his wrists and feet then he removed the gag around his mouth he lifted Greg up off the alter and held him close.

"Greg? Are ya' alright?" Nick asked softly. Greg looked him deep in the eyes. He looked away to answer his question.

"Yes..." He stopped when he looked Nick in the eyes once again, that's when he broke shaking his head. "No! No I'm not alright! I was scared to death Nicky; he was going to kill me! I was soooo scared." Greg sobbed as he buried his face into Nick's shoulder. Nick wrapped his arms around him trying to sooth him.

"Shh it's gonna be ok! I've gotcha now, you're safe. Let's get you home ok?" Nick said, but Greg held on tighter to him.

"No! I don't wonna go back to my apartment." Greg stated as he shook.

"Alright you don't have to go, but where are you gonna stay then?" Nick asked then he had an idea "Why don't you stay with me?" Nick offered. Greg immediately looked up at him.

"Oh Nicky I couldn't! I don't wonna impose on you and..."

"Greg! You're not imposin' on me I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you to stay." Nick said. Greg looked at him seeing he was censer. He smiled and accepted.

"Ok then." Nick smiled and lifted himself and Greg off the ground then they headed back to the Denali. Once they piled in they drove off. The car ride was silent, almost all the way until Greg spoke up. He needed to know something to clear things up.

"Um...how did you guys find me? How did you know I was in trouble?" Greg asked. They all looked at him then to Nick he cleared his throat.

Greg looked at him. "Nicky?"

Nick took a deep breath and began, "You know when you care for someone you know deep down that they are _the one_?" Greg nodded. "Well my momma always told me that when you truly love someone and I mean really love someone, you develop a connection with that person and you can sometimes feel or since when they are in trouble."

"Nick I still don't get...Oh!" Greg said blushing it finally clicked. "A-Are you trying to tell me that you love me?" Nick nodded.

"Yes Greg! I love you; I love you more than anything else in the world that's how we found you! It was because of my love for you that I was able to feel that you were in trouble so I traced your phone and found your location." Nick said as he looked into his eyes.

Greg looked deep into Nick's eyes. He could see that he was telling the truth and couldn't help, but leap into his arms it was kinda hard in the Denali, but he managed anyways. He almost kicked Catherine in the side when he did.

"Hey now! You almost put your foot in my face Greg!" Catherine laughed.

"Sorry Cath." Greg mumbled into Nick's shoulder as they all laughed. "Nicky!"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you too! Always have from the moment I first met you! Please tell me this is not a dream." Greg said, Nick chuckled.

"No love! This is not a dream. I'm pretty much real" Nick said.

"Yeah it's not a dream and I am glad that you finally admitted your feelings to each other, but please wait until you get home before you kiss each other." Warrick said amusingly. They looked at him then laughed.

"Ok ok 'Rick we will." Nick said.

They arrived at the lab shortly after rescuing Greg. As they exited out of the vehicle Grissom turned to both Nick and Greg.

"Greg I'm glad you're ok! Nick why don't you both take the rest of the day off and 'explore' your new relationship." Grissom suggested causing everyone else around him mouth's to hang open in shock. "What?"

"Did Griss just say what I think he said?" Sara asked, Warrick nodded. "Wow! I'm going in so I can try and get the mental image of Nick and Greg having sex with each other out of my head." Sara stated walking off, hearing laughter behind her. She smirked entering the building.

It was good to have Greg back after almost losing him. Greg had became the most important person in Nick's life and there was no way he was going to let him go when they got home they were going to as Grissom well put it 'explore' their new relationship alright and hoped for many more in the future.

End...

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
